bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabe Mendez
Gabe Mendez, ex-Brotherhood Knight, current ghoul engineer of Twonity Basic Stats: Name: '''Gabriel (Gabe) Mendez '''Age: 29 Height: 5’7’’ '''Weight: '''156 Background Gabe Mendez was a BOS Knight who had accompanied his squad in order to extract a reactor core from an abandoned facility. Unfortunately, while extracting the core, they made a critical mistake which caused it to erupt, thus exposing the team to radiation from the resulting blast. Gabe managed to survive the blast and save one of his teammates; however, they were injured and had no easy means of being able to go back home. He collected his teammates’ dog-tags and set off. Once they were able to travel, they set off to find help. At first the ghoulification was subtle; losing a bit of hair and some minor skin irritation was the least of their worries as they slowly made their way along the roads back towards Boston Airport. While the scribe’s listlessness was first thought to be from shock, they both came to the realization that she was losing herself. The thought of becoming a mindless feral scared her and she begged Gabe to kill her out of mercy and he obliged. As he continued his journey alone, he noticed more deterioration. He was becoming a ghoul – one of the things he and his brothers and sisters had regarded with disgust. The sight of ghoul in BOS uniform inevitably brought Talia Hart, a paladin. Talia made the assumption that Gabe was just a dirty ghoul who had robbed the graves of her comrades and pursued him. Luckily for Gabe, he was able to get some backup from Romero. As they stood off against each other, Gabe managed to speak to her and convince him of who he was. Talia’s could only respond that she would return to the Prydwyn and report that the entire crew, including Gabe, had perished. She promised Gabe that if the two were to meet again, she would be forced to kill him. Since then, Gabe has been adjusting to life as a ghoul in Twonity with Romero and Ash and adapting to having a family and purpose again. Traits: Strengths: Very good with machinery, handy, quick-witted, methodical, protective almost to a fault, humorous, very open to teaching and helping out, very loyal, tries very hard to consider precautions, is a doting “big-brother-type,”matter-of-fact Weaknesses: Has a decent amount of survivor’s guilt and has trouble dealing with his past and his current state as a ghoul, irritable, can get bitter and self-deprecating at times, cocky, insecure, can be callous, disenchanted with the Brotherhood in certain respects and can be a pessimist, sarcastic, blunt, does not trust in his own abilities, still stuck in his Brotherhood ways and thus accidentally can have foot-in-mouth moments in regards to ghouls Likes and Dislikes Likes: Cigarettes, cigars, vodka, Talia, the Twonity crew, mentats, Brahmin steak, Romero’s “long-pig” recipes so long as he doesn’t think too hard about them, listening to Diamond City Radio, secretly scanning BOS frequencies to keep abreast of his old friends, going to the Memory Den every so often to relive memories, sleeping until late into the day, old world tech, reading old world magazines such as RobCo Fun, small model kits he finds every so often while scavenging Dislikes: Feral ghouls, disrespect of the BOS to a certain extent but especially about his crew, super mutants, cramped spaces, the “dirty work” of getting food in Twonity (he would like to just see the meat prepared and cooked rather than acknowledge where it’s come from), super-mutants, people who stare, people who attack or insult the people he cares about Special Stats Strength:4 Perception: 4 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 6 Agility: 4 Luck: 3 Category:Post-War Ghoul Category:Brotherhood of Steel